


Corona

by Irish_coffee



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_coffee/pseuds/Irish_coffee
Summary: Corona Discharge : An electrical discharge at the surface of a conductor accompanied by the ionization of the surrounding atmosphere. It can be accompanied by light and audible noise.





	Corona

The wandering of his fingers on her heated skin is all but random, she realizes.  
He’s not tracing letters, no, but… Oh… That’s so Nikola.  
Her sigh is somewhere between a laugh and a huff as she gives in to the feeling.  
His blueprint is neat, careful, and oh so pleasurable.  
She wants to mock him but suddenly electricity floods her circuits and she’s gripping the pillow, shaking uncontrollably.  
When the world around her is quieter and she opens her eyes again, she expects Nikola to be smirking at her, proud of his little parlor trick.  
But no.  
He’s gazing at her in utter awe, marveling at how he – he – can make the mighty Helen Magnus relinquish her control.  
And that has her laughing under her breath as she cups his cheek.  
“You never stop working, do you?”  
The moment is gone, and his smirk finds his way back to his lips.  
“Doth my lady complain?”  
“Not in the least. But I still won’t play doctor with you.”


End file.
